1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal print system, and more specifically, to a thermal print system capable of storing printing information and parameter information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional thermal print system, a replaceable thermal print device is often used to perform thermal printing. That is, as the thermal print device is broken or is not able to meet an expected thermal printing, it can replace the old thermal print device by another new thermal print device. However, because resistance parameters of different thermal print device are not the same, the thermal print system has to be readjusted to meet the expected thermal printing after replacing the new thermal print device. Because there is no device for storing information in the conventional thermal print device, after replacing the new thermal print device, an end user has to connect the thermal print system to a computer system to manually input related information of the new thermal print device, such as a serial number, by software, so that it can adjust the thermal print system with the new thermal print device by the software of the computer system, so as to meet the expected thermal printing. This manual adjusting method by the end user is very inconvenient and results in thermal printing with bad quality. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a thermal print system capable of adjusting parameters of the thermal print system automatically.